Una chica ¿interesante?
by Kuraudo-chan
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre una chica llamada Kuraudo Moon (OC) y Tsurugi Kyousuke. Kuraudo es una estudiante nueva en el Raimon. Tsurugi siente algo raro así que, intentaba acercarse a Kuraudo. Pero lo que no sabía Tsurugi era que ella tenia un pasado muy complicado.
1. Capítulo 1

Ohayo Minna,

por lo que podeis ver me llamo Kuraudo-chan y este es mi primer fanfic de IEGO espero que os guste.

AVISO : Si no saben lo que significa se lo traduzco:

Sensei- profesor

Hai- vale / ok

Kawai- que lindo / que tierno

Vale ahora si que podeis empezar a leer.

Disfruten!

* * *

**_Capitulo 1_**  


Era un día soleado con una temperatura de 25ºC, faltaban 10 minutos para que se acabe el entrenamiento matutino de fútbol.

Ya se había acabado el entrenamiento así que todos se fueron a cambiarse el uniforme de fútbol al de la secundaria.

Todos ya estaban en los aulas cuando sonó el timbre pero lo que no se esperaba la clase de Tsurugi es que había llegado una alumna nueva al instituto del Raimon.

**(En el aula de Tsurugi)**

**Sensei:** Atención alumnos, a partir de hoy tenemos una estudiante nueva.

-mira a la puerta- Entra.

Entra una chica de, más o menos, la misma altura de Tenma. Con unos ojos de color rojo sangre y, el cabello liso de un color rojo ardiente. Tenia una figura bonita y con los pechos un poco planos. Y sus labios eran finos.

**Sensei:** Ella es Kuraudo Moon y antes vivía en España, un país de Europa.

La clase entera se sorprendió incluso Tsurugi.

**Sensei:** Presentate por favor. -LE DIJO un Kuraudo-

**Kuraudo Moon:** Me llamo Kuraudo Moon, Un gusto en conocerles. –al hablar tenia una voz preciosa-

Por la manera que se comportaba no cabía duda que tenia una carácter tranquilo, serio y callado.

**Sensei:** Espero que la ayudéis si tiene algún problema.

**Clase:** Hai!

**Sensei:** -le mira a Kuraudo y señala un pupitre vacío detrás de Tsurugi- Tú asiento esta justo ahí, detrás de Tsurugi.

La clase entera, aparte de Kuraudo, no prestaba atención al sensei, todos estaban mirando a Kuraudo. Algunas chicas susurraban que linda es y, también que les daba envidia su perfecta figura. Algunos chicos susurraban de lo guapa que era y que estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que pidiera.

Tsurugi, por muy sorprendente que suene también estaba pensando en Kuraudo pero de otra manera que los demás.

**Tsurugi:** -en su mente- Mmm… la expresión… que tiene en la cara… no ha cambiado en ningún momento.

**Sensei:** -tosió para llamar la atención de la clase, un poco molesto- Chicos estos son los deberes para mañana espero que los hagáis.

Escribió los deberes en la pizarra y sonó el timbre para avisar que las clases se han acabado.

**Sensei:** Espero que tengais buen día.

Kuraudo estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse. Pero la clase se estaba acercándose a ella para hablar.

**Kuraudo:** Lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar tengo que irme.

**Una chica:** Ohhhh que fría, se podría decir que es más fría que Tsurugi.

Drive es tan ... Kawai!

Tsurugi por supuesto se molestó por lo que ha dicho la chica pero hizo como si no hubiera oído eso.

Tsurugi había recogido sus cosas para ir al entrenamiento. Al salir de edificio vio a Kuraudo sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol con una libreta en sus rodillas y, un lapiz entre los dedos, parecía que estaba sintió curiosidad por lo que estaba dibujando.

**Tsurugi:** -se acerca a Kuraudo- Hola, me llamo Tsurugi Kyosuke, voy a la misma aula que tú.

**Kuraudo:** Lo sé, pero no se supone que tienes que ir a un club?

**Tsurugi:** Sí estaba a punto de ir. Por cierto que dibujo más bonito.

**Kuraudo:** -miró al dibujo con cara pensativa- Si tanto te gusta quédate lo.

Arranca la hoja de la libreta y se lo da a Tsurugi.

**Tsurugi:** Gracias, bueno adiós que llego tarde al club.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y comenten p.d. acepto tomatazos

¿Os ha gustado?

¿Queréis continuación?

Bye hasta la próxima


	2. Capítulo 2

Ohayo minna,

he decidido subir un capitulo cada dos o tres días. YUPIIII

Literalmente creo que este capitulo me ha salido mejor que el primero.

Bueno, os dejo que leáis el capitulo disfruten! ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Tsurugi se aleja de Kuraudo y de camino al club estaba mirando el dibujo que le dio.**

-Noto que se me han enrojecido las mejillas pero, no comprendo porque… **-_dijo Tsurugi en voz baja-_**

-Tsurugi llegas tarde. **_–exclamó Tenma-_**

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho.

-Bueno vale acepto tus disculpas, y dime… que es eso que tienes en las manos.

-Ah esto es un dibujo.

-Que chulo, ¿lo has hecho tú?

-Ehm, no.

-Ah, ¿entonces quién?

-Una chica nueva que ha llegado a mi aula.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Etto… se llama Kuraudo Moon.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Ehm… es, más o menos, de tu altura. Tiene el cabello largo y liso, de color rojo. Y los ojos de color rojo sangre. _Bueno, es mejor no decirle que tiene una figura bonita y los labios finos. Que o sino pensará que soy un pervertido **–pensó-**_

-Tsurugi, una pregunta más… ¿cómo eran sus pechos?

-Qqqq… que? –dijo todo alterado y confuso a la vez-

-Ajajajaja tienes que haberte visto la cara **_–dijo intentando contener la risa-_** ¿de verdad pensabas que iba en serio la pregunta?

-….- Bueno, Tenma, ya basta de bromas que tenemos que ir a entrenar.

-Vaaale **_–dijo con una sonrisa en la cara._**

**(En el entrenamiento)**

**Era la hora de descanso y, Tsurugi vio a Kuraudo pasando al lado del campo.**

-Kuraudo, hola. **_–exclamó Tsurugi al verla-_**

Kuraudo solo se giró y dio un gesto de hola con la mano.

-Eh Tsurugi dime, ¿dónde está Kuraudo? **_–preguntó Tenma con mucho entusiasmo-_**

-Está justo ahí, la ves?

-Sí, es muy linda…

-Quien es linda, Tenma. **_–preguntó Kirino-_**

-Ella…

-Sí tienes razón _**–Kirino le dio la razón a Tenma-**_

-Coletas se enamorado _**–dijo Kariya con tono de burla-**_

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

-Sí, escuchaste bien. Te llamé coletas._** –dijo con una sonrisa-**_

-¡Para ya Kariya! _**–estaba un poco enfadado-**_

-Vale vale, ya paro. Bueno, vale enserio ¿quién es linda?

-Aquella chica de allí **_–señaló a Kuraudo-_**

-Anda, pues sí que es linda… **_-dijo un poco sonrojado-_**

-Chicos de que estás hablando para estar tan embobados. **_–interrumpió Aoi-_**

-De aquella chica –_**respondió Tenma-**_

-Eh… ¿quién es nunca la he visto por aquí?

-Bueno… es nueva y va al mismo aula que Tsurugi.

-Ah, así que es nueva a lo mejor quiere entrar al club.

-No lo sé, pero vayamos a preguntárselo –_**exclamó Tenma con mucho entusiasmo-**_

**Se acercaron a Kuraudo pero por su sorpresa… estaba leyendo un libro.**

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? _–**preguntó Tenma-**_

-Etto… me llamo Kuraudo Moon, ¿quieres algo? –**_dijo con mucha frialdad-_**

-La verdad es que sí. Me gustaría saber si quieres entrar al club de fútbol.

-Lo siento no estoy interesada.

-Oh… ¿entonces te gustaría ser manager? _**–preguntó Aoi-**_

-Lo siento pero tampoco estoy interesada.

**Antes de que Tenma pudiera replicar la melodía de un teléfono le interrumpió. Estaba sonando el teléfono de Kuraudo.**

-Lo siento tengo que responder.

**Los chicos se sorprendieron del móvil que tenía, era un Samsung Galaxy s5. Ya que nadie tenía un Smartphone.**

-Sí, hola. ¿Qué pasa?

**(En la otra línea del teléfono)**

-Señorita Kuraudo, le llamo para preguntarle si tengo que hacer la cena.

-No hace falta lo haré yo, pero... pensandolo mejor, sí hágalo usted que cuando vuelva será después de la reunión. Pero no comprendo porque tardan tanto en elegir un diseño.

-Es que, señorita Kuraudo, es complicado elegir entre tantos diseños asombrosos.

-Bueno, yo no le veo lo asombroso en mis diseños.

-Señorita no se debe menospreciar, usted es una chica asombrosa.

-Bueno, adiós que o sino llegaré tarde.**_ -cuelga el teléfono-_**

**Por supuesto que los chicos no escucharon lo que dijo la persona en la otra línea del teléfono.**

-Lo siento, tengo que marcharme. –**_dijo guardando el teléfono en la mochila, marchándose-_**

-Me pregunto a que reunión se refería **_-dijo Kariya-_**

**Ya se había acabado el entrenamiento y todos se marchaban a casa.**

**(En el camino a casa)**

_-Mmm... aún me sigo preguntando porque me dio ese dibujo. Creo que lo mejor sería preguntárselo. Vale decidido se lo preguntaré mañana, pero... como se lo pregunto ya que es casi imposible acercarse a ella._ -_**pensó Tsurugi-**_

* * *

Fin del segundo capitulo

¿Os ha gustado?

¿Queréis conty?

¿Puedo poner YAOI?

¿Tenéis algún consejo?

¿Qué tipo de diseño se refería Kuraudo?

¿Conseguirá Kirino recordar de que le sonaba?

¿Conseguirá Tsurugi descubrir porque le ha dado el dibujo?

Si queréis descubrirlo tenéis que esperar al próximo capitulo.

Hasta la próxima. (;P)


	3. Capítulo 3

Ohayo minna,

siento haber tardado tanto el capitulo es solo que no podía acercarme a la compu en todo el día GOME

Bueno lo que importa es que ya lo he subido.

Ah una cosa más en el capitulo anterior al final puse una pregunta que no tenia que estar allí al principio sí pero lo cambié y se me olvidó borrar la pregunta de Kirino.

Os pido disculpas.

Bueno no les voy a entretener con mi discursito así que leed y disfrutad.

* * *

Capitulo 3

(Era el día siguiente)(De camino al instituto)

POV TSURUGI

Hoy no había entrenamiento porque el entrenador tenía un asunto que atender.

(FLASHBACK) (Día anterior)

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón de fútbol mientras el entrenador les estaba contando algo.

-Chicos, mañana no hay entrenamiento porque tengo un asunto que atender urgentemente.

Pero murmulló algo muy bajito para que nadie le oyera, pero Tsurugi le oyó.

-Espero que no sea muy complicado convencerla –suspiró con una cara de desesperación-

-Pero otro día recuperaremos el entrenamiento –exclamó con más entusiasmo-

-¡Vale! –dijeron todos a la vez con aire de alivio de que no perdían ningún entrenamiento-

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

Me pregunto a quien querrá convencer… Bueno dejemos eso a un lado, que tengo que pensar como preguntarle a Kuraudo porque me ha dado este dibujo. Ah, mira allí esta. Tiene mala pinta.

Al lado de Kuraudo había un hombre alto y con un uniforme de mayordomo.

-Señorita Kuraudo, no puede ir con ese estado se puede marear y desmayarse. –Oí que decía bastante preocupado-

-No, no puedo faltar a clases porque si falto tendrán que traerme la tarea a casa. –decía Kuraudo, parecía muy vulnerable y tenía ojeras-

-No se preocupe se la llevaré yo, pero antes de todo tenemos que volver a casa. –respondía mientras daban media vuelta para volver a casa-

-Y todo por la culpa de aquella gente en la reunión de ayer. –dijo un poco mosqueada- Es que sigo sin entender como se puede tardar en elegir unos cuantos diseños de cuarto de estar. ¡No es tan complicado! –decía cada vez más y más mosqueada-

-Tranquilícese… que o sino tendrá dolor de cabeza.

De repente veo al entrenador acercándose a ellos dos. Esta vez no podía oír de que hablaban porque estaban demasiado lejos pero él no podía retroceder porque si lo hacía llegaría tarde a clase. NOOOOOOOOOOO! Me acabo de dar cuenta que no puedo preguntarle porque me dio ese dibujo. Que decepción.

FIN POV TSURUGI

Endou los estaba acompañando a casa pero el señor le pidió una cosa.

-Disculpe… pero puede marcharse se que usted quiere preguntarle algo pero ahora como puede ver esta vulnerable. Pero podrá preguntárselo a la tarde, cuando se sienta mejor.

-Vale, entonces se lo pediré a la tarde. Adiós. –se despidió de ellos y se fue a su casa-

Ya era por la tarde y la pelirroja se sentía mucho mejor así que hizo la tarea de clase que le había traído el señor, que se llamaba Sergei.

-Ah… ya he acabado la tarea así que será mejor que me vaya.

(EN OTRO SITIO)

-Por favor, te lo ruego –repetía el entrenador con desesperación- con que le des el entrenamiento especial a uno es suficiente, por favor –seguía repitiendo con desesperación-

-Porque tendría que hacerlo –respondió aquella persona con total frialdad-

-Eh…ah…mmm… -la explicación no podía salir por la boca, por la presión que hacía sentir esa persona-

-Aunque sus palabras no me han convencido… lo haré –dijo con un suspiro acompañado-

-Gracias, muchas gracias –soltó una gran sonrisa acompañada de mucha alegría-

-Pero… con algunas condiciones.

-Sí, cuales –al oír que habrían algunas condiciones se borró la sonrisa de la cara-

-Mi primera condición es que solo es para una persona, la segunda; que tiene que ser entre estas personas que voy a mencionar: Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki y por último Tsurugi Kyousuke.

-Vale –soltó con un suspiro pensando que iba a pedir algo más aterrador- entonces a quién eliges. –dijo con curiosidad-

-No, yo no lo elijo, lo elige usted. Pero ten en cuenta que tiene que elegir al mejor de esos cinco, ya que si elige uno malo no podría soportar el entrenamiento. –dijo con una sonrisa malévola que casi no se notaba-

-Sí señorita Kuraudo Moon. Ehm entonces elijo a… -no pudo acabar la frase porque la pelirroja le interrumpió-

-No me lo diga ahora, tiene que prestar atención a ellos y ver quien es el mejor de ellos aunque sea solo un poquito –su sonrisa malévola seguía en su cara, por lo que hizo que el entrenador se pusiera tenso-

-Vale –tragó saliva-

-Me voy –al decir eso la sonrisa de la cara desapareció y se fue-

-Uf… -suspiró con mucho alivio ya que ella se había marchado y la presión también-

(EL DÍA SIGUIENTE)

Era la hora del entrenamiento y todos ya estaban en el campo. El entrenador estaba muy concentrado viendo a los cinco sujetos que mencionó el día anterior la peliroja.

-Endou, estas bien, hola me estas oyendo –dijo in poco molesta Haruna porque Endou no le hacia caso-

-Heh… -por fin Endou se dio cuenta de que Haruna le estaba hablando-

-Oye Endou, ¿estás bien? Te veo demasiado concentrado en Kirino, Tsurugi, Matsukaze, Kariya y Shindou. –dijo bastante preocupada por Endou-

-Eh… no es nada solo que ayer le he pedido si podía dar ese entrenamiento especial –dijo, dejando de prestar atención al entrenamiento-

-¿Y qué dijo? –preguntó con entusiasmo y a la vez miedo a la respuesta-

-Dijo que si lo haría pero con tres condiciones. Primera condición: lo hará solo a una persona, segunda: lo tendría que elegir yo, y por último tiene que ser uno de ellos cinco. –respondió con cara de seriedad-

-Ah… entiendo. –Bajó la cabeza para pensar y de repente le llegó una idea- Y si hacemos dos

equipos. En un equipo irán Shindou, Kariya y Kirino, y en el segundo Tsurugi y Matsukaze.

-¡Que buena idea! –exclamó y cogió a Haruna de las manos y las alzó al nivel de su pecho y con unas estrellitas en los ojos-

-De nada. –dijo con una gotita estilo anime en la cara-

FIN CAPITULO 3

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.

¿Queréis conty?

¿Algún consejo?

¿Alguna critica?

¿Algún comentario?

¿A quién elegirá el entrenador?

Bye hasta el próximo capitulo


	4. Capítulo 4

Ohayo minna,

siento mucho la tardanza de subir el capitulo pero es que en mi casa cada día parecía una reunión familiar y no me dejaban acercarme a la compu ni un segundo así que no pude y al final os debo dos capítulos así que intentaré subir el otro capitulo mas tarde.

Se que el capitulo es un poco corto pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración y me quedó un poco raro el capitulo.

Bueno dejare de hablar.

Disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

-Chicos _**–llamó la atención el entrenador de los jugadores-**_ vamos ha hacer un entrenamiento por grupos. Dos defensas contra tres delanteros.

-Vale _**–exclamaron todos los jugadores y se reunieron alrededor del entrenador-**_

-La primera ronda es para: Kirino con Kariya contra Tsurugi, Tenma y Shindou. Pónganse en sus posiciones por favor.

**Sacaban Tsurugi y Tenma. Tsurugi se lo pasó a Tenma y él dio un pase hacia delante, a Shindou, mientras el corría hacia delante con el balón y de repente Kariya le robó el balón y se lo pasó a Kirino pero Tsurugi le corta el pase. Así que corre hacia delante y marca gol. Y así estaban todo el rato pero claro todos han marcado gol incluso los defensas. Todos ellos estaban cansados así que se fueron a descansar e hidratarse. Así que los demás empezaron a entrenar pases, el dribleo los chutes… bueno, de todo.**

-Buen trabajo chicos… sigan así **_–sonrió el entrenador hacia los cinco sujetos-_** _Aun no se a quien elegir…_ _**-pensó–** así que esto no me sirvió de mucho, esto va a ser muy complicado._

**El entrenamiento fue interrumpido por alguien que no se podría identificar si era chico o chica ya que llevaba una máscara y una capucha puesta. También llevaba un traje de fútbol de color blanco con unos detalles negros.**

-Eh vosotros –_**hablaba aquella persona con una voz bastante aguda como la de una chica-**_ os reto a un partido de fútbol, yo sola contra el equipo entero.

-¿Cómo, eso es injusto para ti? **_–dijo Tsurugi-_**

-Que va –**_suelta risitas-_** yo diría que vosotros estáis en desventaja aunque solo sea contra uno.

-¿Entrenador que piensa usted sobre esto? –preguntó Shindou algo preocupado-

-Aceptamos el reto –**_dijo Endou que al principio estaba sorprendido por aquella aparición de ese sujeto, pero después comprendió una cosa-_**

-¿Cómo? _**–dijo todo el equipo sorprendido-**_

-Parece que no hay otro remedio _**–dijo Kariya con un suspiro-**_

-Empecemos entonces **_–gritó la persona misteriosa-_** Jueguen con seriedad. No se contengan, si os place podéis usar vuestros Espíritus Guerreros, Armaduras y… Souls _**–esto último dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Tsurugi, Tenma, Shinsuke y Shindou.**_

**Ellos se sorprendieron.**

_-¿Cómo sabe que nosotros cuatro tenemos Souls? **–pensó Shindou-**_

**Todos ya estaban en sus posiciones y sacaba el Raimon.**

**La otra persona estaba justo en el medio de su campo con los brazos cruzados.**

**El Raimon saca y empieza ha atacar mientras ese sujeto seguía con los brazos cruzados y estaba quieto. Eso le molestó un poco a Tsurugi y era él que ahora tenía el balón. Así que chutó a puerta con su supertécnica llamada tiro sobrenatural.**

**Que por su sorpresa el sujeto apareció enfrente de la portería con una velocidad increíble y paró el chute con su pecho como si fuera un pase todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella demostración y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos estaba en el campo contrario, y esquivó a los defensas sin ningún esfuerzo. Los defensas se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como llegaba a la portería y hacía un chute normal y corriente, aun así el portero usó su mejor supertécnica de portero y no la paró.**

-¿C-cómo? No he podido parar ese chute… que increíble fuerza.

-¿Q-quién eres tú? –**_preguntó Shindou aún sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar-_**

-Eh… -_**dijo el sujeto con un suspiro**_- no pensé que el portero sería tan débil…

-¡Vale! –**_exclamó el entrenador dirigiendo la mirada hacia el sujeto-_** ya basta de ese disfraz muestra la cara ante ellos._ **–bastante serio-**_

-Vale… -**_se quita la máscara y la capucha-_**

**FIN**

* * *

Sí, se que soy mala por dejar el capitulo aquí pero no os preocupéis mas tarde intentaré subir el próximo capitulo.

Bueno aquí van unas cuantas preguntas:

• ¿Os a gustado el capitulo?

• ¿Queréis conty?

• ¿Me odiáis por tardar tanto el capitulo?

• ¿Quién será ese sujeto?

Bueno... se me acabaron las preguntas.

Una cosa más antes de irme, mañana os debo un capitulo pero no puedo prometeros nada, ya que mañana he quedado con un amigo que ya no veo en **seis años.** Fuerte verdad (?). Intentaré escribir ese capitulo hoy y mañana por la mañana publicarlo, **pero no prometo nada.**

_Bye hasta la próxima._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Ohayo minna,**

por fin os traigo el esperado capitulo 5 (WoW)

Como sabéis ahora han empezado las clases eso significa una cosa... tendre que subir uno o dos capítulos a la semana (o-o)

**Espero que os guste el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Anteriormente**

-¿C-cómo? No he podido parar ese chute… que increíble fuerza.

-¿Q-quién eres tú?_** –preguntó Shindou aún sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar-**_

-Eh… **_-dijo el sujeto con un suspiro-_** no pensé que el portero sería tan débil…

-¡Vale! –**_exclamó el entrenador dirigiendo la mirada hacia el sujeto_**- ya basta de ese disfraz muestra la cara ante ellos.**_ –bastante serio-_**

-Vale… -**_se quita la máscara y la capucha-_**

**Presente**

**Se quita la máscara y la capucha todos se sorprendieron al ver esa imagen, de aquella chica, Tsurugi es el que más se sorprendió.**

-K-k-k-kuraudo **_–alucinando-_**

-Sí, soy yo.

**El entrenador solo observo y pensó.**

-¿Será que quería saber su fuerza o tal vez si yo… ya decidí a quien elegir?

-Entrenador… ¿usted sabía esto?_** –pregunto Shindou-**_

**El entrenador solo asintió y eso hizo que los demás se sorprendieran más.**

-Bueno… señor Endou. ¿Ya decidiste a quien elegir?**_ –dijo con aires de superioridad-_**

-Ehm… no –**_miró al suelo decepcionado-_**

-Huh… te comprendo _**–esta vez su expresión, su voz, todo se volvió más pacifico-**_ Sé que es complicado… elegir a uno de tus jugadores. Como he visto que le ha traído demasiados problemas lo elegiré yo. Ya que me acabo de enfrentarme a ellos y he podido ver quien lo podría soportar.

**Endou alzó la cabeza, aliviado, ya que él no tendría que elegir a uno de ellos cinco.**

-Gracias, muchas gracias –**_tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara-_**

-¿Curioso por saber quién es?

-La verdad sí… a quien eligió.

-Elijo a… Tsurugi Kyosuke **_–señalando a Tsurugi-_**

-¿Que? _**–no comprendía nada solo estaba cada vez más y más confuso-**_

-¿Puede alguien explicar lo que está pasando? –_**preguntó el capitán del equipo, Tenma-**_

-Lo explicaré yo _**–dijo el entrenador-**_ Cuando me entere de que ella iba ha llegar a la ciudad inazuma supe enseguida que ella tendría que entrar en el equipo pero me di cuenta de algo que de seguro que no aceptaría así que le pedí si pudiera dar un entrenamiento especial al entrenamiento. Pero me dijo que todos no lo soportaríais y me dijo que solo se lo daría a uno de vosotros.**_ -serio-_**

-Pero… ¿cómo supo que tenía esa fuerza?

-Lo sé porque hace diez años, un equipo de secundaria ,en el que estaba su hermano, se enfrentaba al equipo más poderoso de España. Cuando su hermano se lesionó, el capitán del equipo le suplicaba dejara que jugara su hermana en su lugar ya que él sabía que tenía una gran fuerza. Su hermano aceptó la propuesta pero aún faltaba que Kuraudo aceptara. Ella aceptó aquel trato y jugó por su hermano. Cuando vi ese partido en el que machacaba aquel equipo sin ayuda de sus compañeros me quedé boquiabierto. _**-serio-**_

-Increíble…

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento será? _**–pregunta Tsurugi, aún confuso-**_

-No lo se… pero tú pronto lo descubrirás.

-Vale…

**Al día siguiente, Tsurugi y Kuraudo estaban empezando el entrenamiento especial.**

-Oye… me podrías decir que tipo de entrenamiento va a ser este_** –preguntó Tsurugi con un poco de miedo a la respuesta-**_

-El entrenamiento consta de que tus tiros, tu velocidad y tu habilidad se hagan más fuertes. Gracias a este entrenamiento, podrías volverte casi tan fuerte como pero nunca igual.

-¿Cómo que no llegare a ser tan fuerte como tú, si somos iguales?

-¡No soy igual que tú! –_**gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y se fue corriendo-**_

**Tsurugi se paralizó al oír esas palabras.**

_-¿He dicho algo mal? Que yo sepa no…_ _**-pensó-**_

**Cuando salió del trance se fue corriendo a buscar a la pelirroja.**

_-Será mejor que vaya a buscarla y pedirle perdón por lo que sea que he dicho…_

**Ya llevaba media hora buscando y no la encontraba, solo le faltaba un sitio por ver de la secundaria. Si no estaba allí ella tendría que haberse ido ya a casa. Subió a la azotea y allí estaba sentada en el suelo su cara escondida entre las rodillas y oía sollozos. Se acercó a ella lentamente para no asustarla cuando ya estaba al lado de ella, Kuraudo se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba al lado de ella y alzó la cabeza. Se podía ver que le caían lágrimas de los ojos. Se quitó las lágrimas de la cara y apartó la mirada para que no la viera.**

-¿Estás bien? _**–preguntó Tsurugi con un tono preocupado-**_ Lo siento...

-¿El que sientes?_** –preguntó con sus ojos cristalizados-**_

-Lo de que eres igual que yo… -**_dijo con voz un poco triste-_**

-No… lo dijiste sin pensar y también yo me lo he tomado demasiado mal. **_–dijo un poco triste -_**

**POV TSURUGI**

_Allí estaba, esa mirada que tanto me preocupa. Me pregunto porque se sentirá tan triste…_

**FIN POV TSURUGI**

-Tendríamos que ir yéndonos se está oscureciendo…**_ -se sentía un poco nervioso no lo sabía porque-_** _Porque me siento tan nervioso solo estoy hablando con ella… **–pensó-**_

-Sí… tienes razón._** –dijo como si estuviese cansada-**_ Tsurugi…

-¿S-s-sí?_** –dijo un poco sonrojado-**_

-N-n-no me siento bien… _**–se desmaya y cae entre los brazos de Tsurugi-**_

-¡Kuraudo! ¿Estás bien?

**Tsurugi se había sorprendido que la pelirroja se había desmayado y la cogió al estilo princesa para llevarla a la enfermería.**

**UNA HORA MÁS TARDE**

**Kuraudo está tumbada en una cama de la enfermería de la secundaria y Tsurugi ve que Kuraudo está abriendo los ojos poco a poco.**

-¿Dónde estoy? _**–dijo la pelirroja**_

-Estas en la enfermería del instituto. Te desmayaste y te traje aquí. **_–le dijo un poco sonrojado-_**

-¿Y cuánto tiempo es que estas aquí? _**–le pregunto con la vista un poco borrosa-**_

-Hace una hora.

-¡¿Cómo?! _**–sorprendida-**_

-Sí, es verdad tu amigo estaba muy preocupado por ti Kuraudo_ **–le respondió la enfermera que acababa de entrar-**_ Te sientes mejor ¿verdad?

-Sí... **_–un poco sorprendida de que alguien se había quedado sentado, una hora, en una silla al lado de ella solo porque estaba preocupado-_**

-Tsurugi, sería mejor que acompañes a Kuraudo a su casa ya que fuera esta oscuro.

-Vale…**_ -respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-_**

**Kuraudo y Tsurugi están de camino a la casa de Kuraudo.**

-Oye Kuraudo…

-Sí, Tsurugi…

-¿Dónde vives exactamente?

-Ya lo verás _**–dijo con una sonrisa que no se podía notar-**_

**FIN Capitulo 5**

* * *

**Unas preguntitas para vosotros:**

• ¿Os ha gustado?

• ¿Queréis conty?

Se me acabaron las peguntas...

Bye hasta la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 6

Ohayo minna,

quería subir el fic el viernes pero no pude porque mi madre me castigó sin ordenador 24 horas. ¿Por qué? os estaréis preguntando bueno ahora lo cuento. El viernes en clase de castellano tuve un examen sorpresa, toda la clase estaba: pero como si solo es nuestra segunda clase con la profesora y no hemos estudiado nada. Bueno le dije a mi madre que probablemente he suspendido el examen y me castigó, le intenté decir que la nota no cuenta para la avaluación pero no me quería escuchar...

Bueeeno... os dejo leer el fic.

* * *

** Capitulo 6**

**POV TSURUGI**

-Vale **_–dije con calma-_**

**Yo estaba aguantando mi sonrojo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Aaah… grité en mi cabeza. Tengo que hablar con alguien… sobre esto… ¿Pero con quién? ¡Ah! Ya se mi hermano me contara lo que me pasa.**

-Ya llegamos _-me dijo-_

**Me quedé boquiabierto al ver su casa. Era una mansión como unas cinco veces más grande que la de Shindou.**

-¿Te sorprendiste?

**Yo solo asentí con la cabeza porque no podía hablar.**

-¿Quieres pasar? –**_me preguntó con la expresión d su cara como siempre, pero me preocupa esa expresión-_**

-V-vale **_–me puse un poco nervioso al oír esa propuesta y mi corazón se aceleró-_**

**Ella sacó unas llaves de su mochila y abrió la valla que separaba la calle de un camino que lleva hasta la puerta. El camino estaba decorado de flores a los laterales. Cuando conseguí salir del trance de asombro le dije.**

-Que casa tan bonita tienes… No sabía que eras rica. _**–dije calmado aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso-**_

-Gracias… Y has muchas cosas que no sabes de mi… -_**dijo susurrando pero era lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo pudiera escuchar-**_

**Fruncí el ceño al oír esas palabras pero no le puse mucha importancia.**

-Yo pensaba que los ricos tendríais muchos sirvientes enfrente la puerta esperándote **–eso se me escapó y me di cuenta de lo rudo que sonaba pero… así era mi carácter-**

-Yo no necesito muchos sirvientes… Sólo tengo un mayordomo, además no le pido que me haga muchas cosas. Y también tengo unas señoritas muy amables que me mantienen la casa limpia, ya que es muy grande…

-Seguro que el mayordomo cocina de maravilla. ¿Verdad?

-No la comida me la hago yo.

-Eh… ¿Enserio?

-Sí

**Me alegró mucho saber que Kuraudo no era una rica mimada que conseguía todo lo que quería. Por fin entramos a su casa era más grande por dentro que por fuera…**

-Hola señorita Kuruado **_-dice el mismo hombre que vi hace unos días con Kuraudo. Que era el mismo día en que faltó a clase-_** ¿Y tú eres?

-Ah, soy Tsurugi Kyosuke

**Kuraudo me estaba enseñando su casa/mansión y fuera estaba lloviendo, y parecía que no iba ha parar de llover.**

-Creo que no va ha parar de llover… tendrás que pasar la noche aquí. _**–me dijo con un tono bastante frío-**_

-Vale_** –respondí fríamente también-**_

**Estaba sonrojando lo se pero es porque… me di cuenta de pasaría la noche en la casa de una chica.**

-Creo que tendrías que avisar a tus padres…** -noté que le costaba decir la palabra padres-** de que no vas a poder ir a casa debido a la lluvia y pasarás la noche aquí.

-Sí, tienes razón.

**Les llamé a mis padres diciendo que no se preocupasen de mi. Que mañana por la mañana volvería ya que era sábado y no había clase. Me preguntaba si a los padres de Kuraudo les parecería bien que yo pasara la noche aquí. Pero me di cuenta que no les he visto en toda la tarde que llevo aquí.**

-Oye, Kuraudo…

-Sí

-Me preguntaba… en donde están tus padres.

Me di cuenta en que se quedó paralizada al oír mi pregunta.

-Mis padres… murieron.**_ –la expresión que llevaba siempre en la cara… empeoró-_**

-Ah… lo siento no debí preguntar.

-No pasa nada… no lo sabías. **_–dijo-_**

**Haría lo que fuera, solamente, para ver la sonrisa de su pálida cara. ¡Pero que pensamientos son estos! ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Kuraudo? ¿No será que…? ¡Noooo! ¡Sácatela de la cabeza!**

**De repente me empiezan a rugir las tripas. Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.**

-Mmmm… espera aquí ahora vengo –_**me dijo mientras se marchaba a la cocina o eso creía yo que es donde fue-**_

-V-vale…

**A pasado como una media hora y aún estaba en la cocina. Yo pensé que haría unos fideos, pero no se tarda tanto en hacer fideos. Así que pensé que haría otra cosa… ¿pero qué?**

**Allí llega. Mmmm… que bien huele. Venía con dos platos de carne que parecía de calidad de restaurante me quedé asombrado de la buena pinta que tenía. Puso los platos en la mesa, por supuesto un plato era para ella. Eso ero lo más delicioso del mundo que he probado me seguía repitiendo en la cabeza.**

-Estaba delicioso **_–le dije amablemente-_**

-Gracias, no es para tanto _**–me dijo-**_

**Porque la expresión de su cara nunca cambia, enserio haría lo que fuera por ver su sonrisa.**

-Señorito Tsurugi la habitación de invitados es por aquí **_–me dijo su mayordomo-_**

-Gracias **_–le respondí-_**

**Entré en la habitación y me quedé fascinado al ver de que estaba decorado. Era bastante amplio, las paredes tenían ramas de un árbol sin hojas, el suelo era de madera, y lo demás era como una habitación normal y corriente pero tenía su toque de rico.**

.

.

.

**SALTO EN EL TIEMPO**

.

.

.

**Ya era por la mañana así que decidí despedirme de Kuraudo y dirigirme a casa para cambiarme porque aún llevaba el uniforme escolar puesto, y después ir ha ver a mi hermano.**

**Llegué a casa y me cambié, así que me dirigí al hospital a ver a mi hermano y hablar sobre mi problema.**

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

-Hola Kyosuke… _**-me mira fijamente mi hermano-**_ dime que te pasa, y no me vengas con no me pasa nada, que te conozco Kyosuke. _**–me dijo mi hermano-**_

-Ehm… no se como explicártelo… **_-estaba pensando un modo en como podría explicarle a mi hermano-_**

-¿Es sobre una chica? **_–me preguntó mi hermano-_**

-¿Cómo lo sabias?

-Solo lo he deducido. Bueno cuéntame que pasa con esa chica.

-Siempre que me acerco a ella me pongo nervioso y se me acelera el corazón, y no se que me pasa.

-Ay hermano… lo que te pasa es que te gusta.

-P-pero que dices **_–me quedé paralizado al oír lo que me decía mi hermano-_**

-Aunque no lo admitas ella te gusta…

-Tal vez… tengas razón.

-Venga cuéntame más sobre ella.

**Le conté todo lo que sabía de ella incluso lo de que es rica y sus padres murieron.**

-Bueno, ¿dime cómo se llama?

-Se llama Kuraudo Moon.

-He oído ese nombre antes.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, en el pasillo oí hablar dos médicos sobre una joven llamada Kuraudo Moon. Dijeron que era muy bella pero también muy fría. Como tú_** –eso último dijo intentando molestarme-**_

-Eso me ha molestado…

-Lo se, por eso lo dije. Ja ja ja

**FIN POV TSURUGI**

**La habitación del hermano de Tsurugi estaba llena de sus risas, pero paró de reír cuando de repente el médico entró.**

-Hola Tsurugi **(N/A= Se refería al hermano no a Kyosuke)** traigo una buena noticia para ti.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál és?

-Podemos hacerte la operación para que puedas volver a andar.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y, quién la pagó?

-No lo se, una persona anónima la pagó.

-Bueno no importa…

-Hermano alégrate vas a volver a andar después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Sí!

-Empecaremos con la operación mañana.

-¡Vale! –respondió Tsurugi **(N/A= El mayor)**

**FIN Capitulo 6**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.

**Ah tengo una cosa que comentaros, me gustaría empezar a escribir mi segundo fic (Pero por supuesto que no dejare este fic sin acabar eso lo puedo asegurar)**

Bueno... el fic va sobre Inazuma Eleven **:¿Qué pasaría si... un día encuentres un portal que te lleve al mundo con el que siempre soñaste estar? E aquí una historia entre Goenji Shuuya y un OC.**

Eso sería más o menos el resumen de la historia. Me gustaría que me dijeseis que os parece. Si debería escribirlo si o no.

**Bueno... ahora unas preguntas sobre este fic:**

¿Os ha gustado?

¿Queréis conty?

¿Qué otras cosas no sabemos de Kuraudo?

¿Cómo murieron los padres de Kuraudo?

¿Quién ha pagado la operación del hermano de Tsurugi?

**Bye, hasta la próxima.**

**Estaré ansiosa por saber que diréis sobre el fic que quiero empezar.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Ohayo minna,**

Por fin os traigo el capitulo 7.

Antes de empezar quiero darle las gracias a **aniky20** por darme unas cuantas ideas y dejarme usar su OC **(Midone Miyu)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Ya era lunes en Raimon y en las clases Tsurugi no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara por muy aburrida que sea la clase. Al acabar las clases Tsurugi le dijo las gracias a Kuraudo por lo del otro día.**

-Gracias_** –dijo el peliazul, la pelirroja estaba asombrada por ver a alguien pidiendo gracias-**_

-¿Por qué me dices las gracias?_** –respondió fríamente-**_

-Por lo del otro día.

-El otro día… Aaah eso… no es nada.

**Las clases habían terminado y le estarían haciendo la operación a su hermano así que fue al entrenamiento que tenía después de clases. Todo el equipo ya se había cambiado y estaban en el campo. Tsurugi ha mejorado su fuerza de tiro y es más rápido que antes.**

-Tsurugi** –_gritó el entrenador-_ **Aunque no lo parezca, gracias al entrenamiento que te esta dando Kuraudo as mejorado mucho en velocidad y en la fuerza de tiro.

-Gracias** _-dijo Tsurugi volviendo al entrenamiento-_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salto en el tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Era el día siguiente y llegaba una nueva alumna a la clase de Tsurugi.**

-Buenos días clase, como han oído hay una nueva alumna en clase–dijo el profesor- Entra por favor.

**Entra una chica de estatura media, tiene la piel pálida y su color de pelo es castaño y liso hasta los hombros, con un gancho rosa sosteniendo la parte derecha del flequillo y el flequillo izquierdo es largo y de lado, medio ondulado. Tiene ojos grandes de color azul celeste y de constitución normal.**

**_-Hola, me llamo Midone Miyu, pero podéis llamarme Miyu. –dijo con una sonrisa-_**

**-Ella viene de España pero no iba a una escuela española ya que tenía clases en casa en inglés. Puedes sentarte al lado de Kuraudo.**

_-¿Kuraudo? No puede ser esa tiene que ser una coincidencia que se llame igual que ella** –pensó la chica-**_

-Kuraudo levántate para que Midone sepa donde se tiene que sentar.

_-Entonces si que es ella **–pensó Miyu-**_

**Entonces Miyu vio a su primo, Tsurugi, que tenía la mirada fijada en Kuraudo.**

-Me voy a divertir mucho con esto_ **–se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa en su cara-**_

**Las clases pasaron y Miyu vio como Tsurugi y Kuraudo se iban. Entonces ella empezó a seguirlos para saber a donde iban. Vio como entraban al edificio de fútbol y se quedó fuera esperando a que saliesen del edificio. Llevaban puesto un uniforme de fútbol, Tsurugi tenía puesto el del Raimon y la pelirroja tenía puesto el mismo, cuando desafió al equipo y los derrotó. Por lo que parecía la pelirroja estaba entrenando al peliazul.**

-Ese chute sigue siendo demasiado débil, no vas a llegar a ningún sitio con esa fuerza. **_–repetía la pelirroja, mientras que el peliazul estaba en el suelo sin fuerzas y, lleno de polvo y suciedad-_**Este ese el entrenamiento por hoy, puedes irte.

Kuraudo se fue a cambiarse y Miyu se acercó hacia Tsurugi.

-Kyosuke, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.** _–dijo Miyu con una sonrisa-_**

-Hola Miyu. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que, que haces aquí? No me has visto entrar a tu clase y me he presentado** –_dijo un poco mosqueada-_**

-La verdad no.

**Miyu supuso que sería su oportunidad para molestar a su primo.**

-Claro… como te habías quedado embobado viendo a Kuraudo… es claro que no prestabas atención al profesor.

-¡Eso no es verdad!_** –exclamó Tsurugi con un leve sonrojo en la cara-**_

-Entonces… ¿por qué tienes la cara roja?

-¡Cállate!

-Lo sabía te gusta Kuraudo, te gusta Kuraudo**_ -repetía Miyu con tono de burla-_**

-¡Cállate!

-Vale me callo… pues entonces te ayudaré a conquistar su corazón. _**–dijo con una sonrisa-**_

-No creo que sea posible… _**-dijo bastante triste-**_

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es muy fría, antisocial y misteriosa.

-No me digas. Hmm… ¿a quién me recuerda? **_–dijo mirando a Tsurugi-_** Espera… ¿cómo que antisocial?

-Bueno es porque nunca habla con nadie y ni siquiera intenta hacer amigos…

-¿Y entonces cómo es que eres su amigo?

-Creo que no soy amigo suyo…

-¿Entonces por qué estabais entrenando fútbol juntos?

-Era un entrenamiento especial que me ayuda a mejorar la fuerza de chute, la velocidad y la habilidad, pero no lo hace porque ella quiere, es porque el entrenador le ha suplicado que se lo dé al equipo.** _–explicó el peliazul-_**

-Entiendo, más o menos. Oye Tsurugi… me gustaría entrar al equipo de fútbol.

-¿Cómo jugadora o manager?

-Como manager por supuesto.

-Vale. Pues entonces sígueme y te llevo al club.

**Ya han llegado al club y todos estaban descansando en el sofá o escuchando música.**

-Hola Tsurugi** _–dijo Tenma acercándose a Tsurugi-_**

**-**Hola Tenma_** –dije con mi tono de siempre-**_

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es mi prima… _**-antes de que pudiera seguir Miyu le interrumpió-**_

-¡Hola! Me llamo Midone Miyu pero podéis llamarme Miyu y soy la prima de Kyosuke. Y me gustaría ser manager del club. **_–dijo con una sonrisa-_**

-¡Entonces bienvenida al equipo!**_ –gritó Tenma con una sonrisa-_**

-¡Wow… que lindo!** –**pensó Miyu y no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero nadie se dio cuenta, pero Tsurugi si- ¿Me podríais decir como os llamáis?

**-**Yo me llamo Matsukaze Tenma, pero puedes llamarme Tenma_** –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Miyu se sonrojó otra vez pero esta vez las otras managers la han visto sonrojarse por lo que una sonrisa apareció en sus caras-**_

-Yo me llamo Kirino Ranmaru** _–dijo un chico de cabellera rosa y con coletas bajas-_**

-Yo me llamo Shindou Takuto_** –dijo un chico de pelo color gris-**_

**Y así se presentó todo el equipo y se fueron a entrenar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salto en el tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El entrenamiento se había acabado y Miyu no pudo quitarle los ojos de Tenma. Las managers se habían dado cuenta de que Miyu estaba todo el rato mirando a Tenma.**

-Miyu… reacciona** _–dijo Aoi-_**

-Parece que no te oye** _–dijo Midori-_**

**Akane pasó su mano por enfrente de la cara de Miyu, por lo cual ella, al fin, reaccionó.**

-Miyu, parece que te gusta Tenma** _–dijo una Aoi sonriente-_**

-¡¿Qué?! ¿P-pero qué dices?** _–exclamó con un leve sonrojo-_**

-Esa reacción lo cuenta todo**_ –dijo Midori-_**

**Akane estaba sacando fotos de Miyu cuando estaba sonrojada.**

-Te ves muy mona en estas fotos** _–dijo Akane enseñándole las fotos a Miyu-_**

**Miyu no pudo evitarse sonrojarse aun más.**

-Bueno chicas, adiós que me tengo que ir_._**_ –dijo Miyu a las managers-_**

-Adiós Miyu hasta mañana_** –dijeron las chicas-**_

**Miyu se fue hacía el hospital para ver como estaba su otro primo.**

-¡Yuuichi!

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Miyu. _**–dijo Yuuichi-**_

-Sí, te he echado de menos.

-¿Y Kyosuke? **_–preguntó Yuuichi-_**

-Le he pedido que no viniera, ya que quería hablar contigo sobre él.

-Déjame adivinar has descubierto que le gusta alguien.

-Pues sí, al parecer tú también te has enterado.

-¿Dime la has visto alguna vez?

-Sí va a nuestra clase.

-¿Y dime es linda?

-La verdad es que sí, pero hay un problema…

-¿Ah si… cuál?

-Es que ella… como decirlo… la única emoción que siente es la tristeza y tragedia.

**Yuuichi la miró extrañada mente y ella siguió.**

-Sus padres murieron cuando tenía cuatro años, pero también tenía hermanos pero desaparecieron junto a los demás familiares. Las empresas que eran de sus familiares, ha caído en sus manos y controla a más de cinco empresas famosas.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Esto lo sé porque ella es de España y yo vivía allí, así que he oído sobre ello y también apareció muchas veces en televisión…

-Impresionante…

-Yuuichi, he oído que alguien ha pagado tu operación. **_–dijo Miyu para cambiar de tema-_ **¿Tienes alguna pista de quién pudo ser?

-No, no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

-Tal vez fue ella…

-¿Te refieres a Kuraudo?

-Sí, porque, ella, cuando ve una persona que necesita una operación o medicamentos demasiado caros los paga anónimamente._** –dijo Miyu poniendo una cara seria-**_

**_-Entonces no quiere ver a su futuro cuñado herido_ _–dijo Yuuichi con unas risitas-_**

-Jajaja, tienes razón_** –rio Miyu junto Yuuichi-**_

**Se habían pasado hablando toda la tarde hasta que llegaba el final de las visitas.**

-Adiós Yuuichi, hasta la próxima.

-Nos vemos.

* * *

Por fin, capitulo 7 **TERMINADO**

**Aquí os dejo algunas preguntas:**

- ¿Os ha gustado el capitulo?

- ¿Queréis conty?

- ¿Conseguirá Tsurugi a enamorar a Kuraudo?

- ¿Habrá sido Kuraudo que ha pagado la operación de Yuuichi?

**Hasta aquí las preguntas.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

**Había pasado dos semanas y Yuuichi ya podía caminar normalmente, pero no podía esforzarse demasiado.**

**Yuuichi y Miyu estaban paseando juntos buscando a Kuraudo, para preguntar si fue ella la que pagó la operación. **

-Yuuichi, mira allí está. _**–señaló a la pelirroja-**_

-Que linda es, no me sorprende que Kyosuke se hubiera enamorado de ella. Llámale antes de que se vaya. _**–dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa-**_

-Kuraudo _**-gritó Miyu, y así llamando la atención de la pelirroja-**_

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos gustaría hablar un momento, a solas, contigo -dijo Yuuichi-

-Vale…

**Los tres se habían ido al patio trasero de la secundaria. Se pusieron cerca de un árbol, pero no de percataron que detrás de ese árbol estaba Tsurugi, sentado.**

_**POV TSURUGI**_

_**Estaba sentado detrás de un árbol en el patio trasero, pensando en como podría molestar a Miyu con Tenma. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí que alguien estaba caminando hacia el árbol. Aun así, decidí quedarme sentado. Me di cuenta de los que estaban hablando eran mi hermano, Miyu y Kuraudo.**_

_-¿De qué estarán hablando? __**-pensé-**_

_**FIN POV TSURUGI**_

-¿Kuraudo, fuiste tu verdad? **–preguntó Miyu, un poco tensa-**

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Fuiste tu quien pagó mi operación, ¿verdad? _**–preguntó Yuuichi, bastante serio-**_

**La pregunta que hizo su hermano, le dejó paralizado.**

_-No puede ser, tiene que ser una broma, ¿verdad? esto tiene que ser un sueño __**–pensó Tsurugi,**__**aun detrás del árbol-**_

-¿Y si lo hice? ¿Pasa algo?

-No pasa nada, pero… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque odio ver a la gente sufriendo

-¿Es por qué tú sufres y te duele?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a tu pasado… cuando tus padres murieron, _**-Kuraudo estaba cabizbaja y tenía la mano derecha en forma de puño, cada vez apretándoselo más fuerte-**_ los demás de tus familiares desaparecieron… creo que eso tiene que ver con la muerte de tus padres. Ellos murieron también ¿verdad?

**A Kuraudo solo le salían lágrimas de los ojos, haciendo que estos se cayeran al suelo. Tsurugi estaba cada vez más y más sorprendido por la pelirroja, pero nunca supo que la chica tuviera tal pasado. Y por fin comprendió porque ella estaba tan triste.**

-¿Cómo sabes eso? _**–dijo la pelirroja, con sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro-**_

-Simplemente lo he deducido _**–dijo Yuuichi por fin sin su expresión seria**_- ¿Kyosuke, sabes que es de muy mala educación espiar? _**–dijo Yuuichi, dirigiéndose hacia el árbol-**_

_-¿Cómo ahora ÉL también lo sabe? __**–pensó Kuraudo-**_

**Miyu estaba mirando a Kuraudo con pena. Sabía que sus padres habían muerto pero, no sabía que los demás de la familia también habían muerto.**

-Esta es tu oportunidad Kyosuke, aprovéchala _**–Susurró Yuuichi al joven Tsurugi-**_ ¡Miyu vayámonos! _**–exclamó Yuuichi, para dejar a ese par solos-**_

**Yuuichi y Miyu se habían marchado pero, Tsurugi vió como las lágrimas de la pelirroja no paraban. Así que decidió abrazarla, para consolarla. Ella se quedó en estado de shock cuando el peliazul la abrazó.**

-Puedes confiar en mi _**–dijo el peliazul-**_

**La pelirroja le devolvió el abrazo y apoyando su cara en el pecho del peliazul para desahogarse de todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido. Al devolverle el abrazo la pelirroja se sentía muy segura al lado de él, ya que desde los cinco años, estuvo sola en ese cruel y maligno mundo. Siempre tenía que solucionar sus problemas sola y, nunca pedía ayuda. Pero ahora… sentía que podía confiar en él, que le ayudaría en cualquier momento. En ese momento Kuraudo sintió un sentimiento que nunca tuvo… ¿será amor? La pelirroja se tranquilizó un poco ante la presencia del chico. Kuraudo rompió el abrazo.**

-L-lo siento_** –la pelirroja se sentía avergonzada- **_

-No te preocupes _**–Tsurugi le dedicó una sonrisa-**_

-¿Lo has dicho de verdad? _**–preguntó la pelirroja aun con lágrimas en los ojos-**_

-¿El qué?

-En lo de que puedo confiar en ti… -_**Kuraudo miró a los ojos del peliazul y él también le devolvía la mirada-**_

**El peliazul asintió con la cabeza dedicando otra sonrisa. Eso hizo que se trazara una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja, ella no sonreía hace años. **

_-¡Por fin! __**–gritó el peliazul en su mente- **__Por fin veo una sonrisa suya. Es tal como la imaginé, preciosa. Se podría comparar que estoy en el cielo._

***Con Yuuichi y Miyu***

Yuuichi y Miyu habían vuelto a casa donde les estaba esperando la madre de los Tsurugi.

-Hola chicos. _**–dijo la madre-**_

-Hola mamá _**–respondió Yuuichi-**_

-¿Dónde está Kyosuke?

-Aún está en la está en la escuela.

-¿Y qué hace allí?

-Digamos… que está ayudando a una amiga.

-O mejor dicho… de la chica que se ha enamorado. _**–añadió Miyu-**_

-Uy que bien… mi niño se ha enamorado… _**-dijo la madre con sus dos manos en los mofletes- **_Dime todo lo que sabes de ella. ¿Cómo es, es atractiva, es inteligente, es maja...?

-Yo creo que solo necesitas saber su nombre para responder a todas tus preguntas.

-¿Enserio? Pues dime… -se acercó más a su hijo-

-Se llama… Kuraudo Moon

-¡¿Eh?!

**La madre dejó caer la espátula que tenía en las manos.**

-Espera… l-l-l-la K-Kuraudo M-Moon.

-Sip esa misma.

-No me lo creo. Pues le será imposible hablar con ella…

-No es verdad. Aunque sea rica no es mimada, es decir que ella hace sus propias tareas como una persona normal.

-Osea que sabe hacer labores domésticos.

**Yuuichi asintió con la cabeza.**

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber de ella?

-Si _**–esta vez habló Miyu-**_

-¿El qué?

-Pues fue ella que pagó la operación de Yuuichi.

-¿¡Eeh!? _**–gritó la madre demasiado sorprendida-**_ ¿P-por qué hizo eso?

-Porque odia ver a la gente sufrir.

-Q-que detalle por su parte s-supongo… Me gustaría ver como es…

-Podrías verla mañana…

-¿Enserio le harías ese favor a tu mami? _**–pone ojitos de cachorrito-**_

-Claro que si _**–dijo con una sonrisa-**_

**Tsurugi, por fin, llega a casa más feliz de lo normal.**

-¡Estoy en casa!

-Hola hijo, me han contado todo.

-¿Sobre qué? _**–preguntó el peliazul-**_

-Sobre tu… ¡amor secreto!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Yuuichi!

-Lo siento mucho hermano… se lo he contado _**–le dijo con una sonrisa débil-**_

**Tsurugi sube lo más rápido posible las escaleras hacia su habitación pero era demasiado tarde estaba rodeado su madre en la entrada de la puerta, su padre en las escaleras y, Yuuichi y Miyu en los lados.**

_-Estoy rodeado__**–pensó el peliazul- **__no hay escapatoria._

-Hijo, no escapes del amor. El amor es algo maravilloso.

-Es verdad hijo, le doy toda la razón a tu madre.

**Tsurugi se pasó horas escuchando a sus padres hablando sobre el amor, que no debería de huir del amor. Pero cuando le mencionaron que debería confesarse lo más pronto posible, porque… a lo mejor alguien más lo hace antes de él y no lo rechaza. Eso le dio un poco de miedo, ya que no la quería perder. **

***Con Kuraudo***

**Kuraudo ya había vuelto a su casa/mansión y saludó a todos sus sirvientes con una sonrisa. Los sirvientes estaban sorprendidos.**

-¿Acaba de sonreírnos la señorita Kuraudo? –_**preguntó una de las sirvientes-**_

-P-parece que si… -respondió otra-

-Nunca la he visto sonreír…

-La verdad su sonrisa es muy bonita…

-Sí, tienes razón…

-Buenas tardes señorita Kuraudo _**–le saludó el mayordomo-**_

-Buenas tardes _**–a él también le ha dedicado una sonrisa-**_

-¿Señorita Kuraudo?

-¿Si?

-¿Está usted bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué pregunta aquello?

-Es que…, lo siento por ser tan rudo…, es que usted está sonriendo.

-¿Eh? Ah lo siento es que este sentimiento me hace feliz.

-¿Me podría describir aquel sentimiento?

-Claro. Cuando me acerco a aquella persona siento que mi corazón acelera y a veces algunas cosquillas en mi estómago. Y cuando hablo con él me siento nerviosa pero no se da cuenta porque hablo fríamente. Y no sé cómo se llama este sentimiento… ¿Me podría decir usted cómo se llama este sentimiento? _**–dijo la pelirroja-**_

Los sirvientes se miraron unos a otros y todos soltaron una sonrisa.

-Ese sentimiento se llama amor, señorita Kuraudo.

-Entonces no me equivocaba… sí que era amor… _**-dijo la pelirroja en voz baja-**_

-Nos alegra mucho que haya encontrado un poquito de felicidad en su mundo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Pero… ¿y ahora qué debo hacer?

-Bueno, supongo que tendría que confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Pero… ¿y si me rechaza?

-Estoy seguro de que no te rechazará, porque el otro día lo vi cómo te miraba.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabía de quien hablaba?

-Bueno es simple, Tsurugi Kyosuke es la única persona con quien te estas comunicando en estos momento ¿no?

**La pelirroja asintió y al parecer estaba cansada.**

-Estoy un poco cansada, así que me voy a mi habitación.

_**FIN CAPITULO 8**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola,**

**siento mucho que haya tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, es que con la escuela y todo lo demás... no hay tiempo.**

**Dejo de molestarles con mis charlas y espero que os gusté, y no os olvidéis de dejar un review.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Pov Kirino

_Hace unas semanas la hermana mayor de Riyu-chan me ha dado un sentimiento raro cuando estoy alrededor de ella. No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Veo su cabello morado que es un poco ondulado, sus ojos marrones y su piel dorada pálida…_

_Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que estaba paseando con mi mejor amigo._

-¡Kirino! _–me gritó Shindou-_

-¡¿Qué!?

-¿Te pasa algo? Estas muy distraido estas semanas... _–me preguntó mi amigo-_

-No, no me pasa nada. Solo estoy pensando algo...

_Él alzó una ceja._

-Te conozco desde... ¡desde siempre! Y me dices que solo estas pensando en algo... te conozco mejor que tú a ti mismo. Se que no estas pensando en un examen o una tarea, y ningún objeto. Estás pensando en alguien o por lo menos no puedes sacarla de la cabeza.

_Me quede atónito. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba pensando en alguien?_

-No te sorprendas tanto... Somos mejores amigos ¿recuerdas? Venga, ahora, dime... ¿en quién estabas pensando?

-En Jiyu Ame... –dije en voz baja que casi parecía un susurro-

-¿¡Eh!? ¡¿La hermana mayor de Riyu-chan (Riyu es el nombre de la mejor amiga de la hermana pequeña de Kirino)!?

-¿Las conoces? –pregunté a Shindou-

_Estaba bastante confuso, ¿cómo puede ser que las conozca? ¿De qué se conocen? No se porque, pero me parece que estoy ¿celoso? ¿Por qué estoy celoso?_

-Sí las conozco...

-¿De qué las conoces?

-Conozco a Ame-chan porque va a clases de piano conmigo y toca mucho mejor que yo y, es menor que yo por un año. _-dijo con una sonrisa débil-_ Y conozco a Riyu-chan porque me la ha presentado Ame-chan.

-No sabia que Jiyu-san tocaba el piano...

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella. Pero yo creo que deberías saberlas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Le encanta cantar. No le gustan los cotillas. Le gusta cocinar. Odia que le griten sin ninguna razón. Cuando no la conoces bien habla fríamente pero, si la conoces bien te habla dulcemente. No tiende a sonreír mucho pero si reirse. Le encanta cuidar de su hermana pequeña. Le encantan las flores, sobre todo las rosas rojas. Le encantan las manzanas verdes. Y su color favorito es el azul. _–me contó mi amigo-_

_Me pregunto si alguna vez podré oirla cantar._

-Si quieres oirla cantar, puedes acompañarme a clase de piano. Porque normalmente canta uun poco antes de las clases._ –me dijo guiñando un ojo-_

-¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?

-Simple, eres demasiado transparente. _–me dijo con una risita-_

-¿Enserio soy tan transparente?

-Para mi sí, para los demás... no lo se. _–dijo alzando los hombros-_

_Como hoy era sábado no había clases. Pero Shindou tenía clases de piano, junto a Jiyu-san. Bien, podré oirla cantar. _

_Por fin llegamos al edificio, que era de color blanco y moderno, en el que tenia clases de piano. Creo que se llamaba... conservatorio. Y a este conservatorio solo podían ir los prodigios. Es sorprendente que Jiyu-san sea un prodigio. _

_Entramos al edificio gigantesco. Íbamos en dirección a la sala de piano cuando alguien por detrás nos llamó la atención._

-¡Takuto-kun! –_dijo una chica peli morada, que sabía perfectamente quien era, era la chica que me estaba dando ese sentimiento raro, que era agradable pero a la vez molesto-_

-¡Ame-chan! _–respondió Shindou-_

_Por alguna razón me molestaba que se llamaran por sus nombres. Que yo sepa Shindou no permitia que nadie le llamara por su nombre. Y para Jiyu-san, nunca había oido a sus amigos o compañeros de clase llamarla por su nombre. _

-¿Kirino-sempai? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? _–me preguntó Jiyu-san inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha-_

-Kirino ha venido conmigo para escucharte cantar _–dijo Shindou así sin más-_

_Pude ver que Jiyu-san tenía un notorio sonrojo, por alguna razón Jiyu-san se veia muy linda con un sonrojo... ¡Espera! ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando incoherencias?! Cálmate Ranmaru... no es que estuviera enamorado de Jiyu-san ¿no? Espera... un amigo mio me dijo que cuando estás enamorado tienes un sentimiento raro, que es agradable y molesto a la vez... y te pones nervioso al estar cerca de aquella persona, y también notas un cosquilleo en el estómago. Díos mío... estoy enamorado... Pero... ¡¿qué hago ahora?!_

-¡KIRINO!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –_preguntó Shindou-_

_Estaba confuso, ¿ir a dónde?_

-Te he preguntado algo...

-Lo siento, no se de que me hablas...

_Shindou soltó un suspiro_

-Queríamos ir ha comprar un helado, ya que al final no hay clases de piano. Y te preguntamos si también querías venir.

-Aaaaa… ya comprendo. Me encantaría ir con vosotros –dije con una sonrisa-

Sobre todo porque va Jiyu…

Shindou me mostró una sonrisa pícara que solo vi yo. Seguramente sabrá lo que he pensado y que me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado…

**Pov normal**

Los tres jóvenes se fueron en dirección de la heladería más próxima. Kirino estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se estampa contra una farola.

-¡Aw! –gritó el joven peli rosa-

Los otros dos jóvenes empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Kirino dándose cuenta de que se ha estampado contra una farola también empieza a reírse también.

-Kirino-kun, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la peli morada intentando calmarse-

_-Me ha llamado Kirino-kun… _-pensó el peli rosa- Sí, estoy bien. –dijo rascándose la nuca-

-Mira, ahí está la heladería –dijo el joven peli gris señalando una heladería- ¿Qué sabor queréis? Invito yo.

-No hace falta, Takuto-kun, puedo pagar yo por mi misma –dijo la peli morada moviendo sus manos en negación y nerviosismo-

-Insisto en invitarte. Aunque si yo no te invitara de seguro que te habría invitado Kirino. ¿Verdad? –preguntó Shindou a su amigo-

Kirino asintió un poco tenso y con un pequeño sonrojo. La peli morada también se sonrojó y giró su cabeza hacia un lado para que nadie lo viera. El peli gris solo sonrió viendo la reacción de sus dos amigos.

-Yo quiero de fresa –dijo la peli morada recordando que Shindou la invitaría-

-Yo quiero la de moras –dijo el peli rosa-

Shindou sonrió pícaramente a los dos.

-¿A qué me recuerdan esos sabores…?

Los dos se pusieron tensos y nerviosos.

-¿Qué intentas decir Shindou?

-Nada…

-Vale… -dijo Kirino, aún no satisfecho por la respuesta-

-Entonces yo cogeré de chocolate.

Shindou se acerca a la heladera y pide tres helados.

-Tres helados por favor. Uno de fresa, uno de moras y otro de chocolate.

-Serán 450 yen, jovencito.

-Gracias señorita.

-Gracias a ti, jovencito.

La heladera le entrega tres helados y, Shindou, le dio 450 yenes a cambio.

-Aquí tenéis chicos.

Shindou les pasa los helados y él empieza a comer su propio helado. Eventualmente los tres jóvenes acabaron de comer su helado. Ahora estaban paseando por la ciudad. Kirino le recordó a Shindou que a las doce tenían entrenamiento, pero Jiyu no se quería marchar, quería ir con ellos, ver como juegan su futbol.

-¿Chicos? –dijo Jiyu, o más bien preguntó-

-¿Sí, qué pasa? –preguntaron ambos chicos a la vez-

Jiyu no sabía como preguntar si puede ir con ellos.

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros? Quiero ver cómo es vuestro fútbol. -dijo Jiyu- _¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? ¿Será por Kirino-kun? -_pensó la peli morada_-_

Los chicos se miraron entre si y le dieron una sonrisa muy grande a Jiyu.

-¡Por supuesto que puedes venir!

-¡Gracias!

* * *

Todos los del equipo ya estaban apunto de empezar el entrenamiento, todos estaban muy preocupados por Shindou y Kirino, ya que nunca llegan tarde.

Shindou y Kirino ya se habían cambiado de ropa, Jiyu los estaba esperando fuera del edificio de fútbol. Los chicos salieron del edificio y se fueron con Jiyu al campo.

Cuando llegaron al campo todos perdieron su preocupacion y ganaron curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber quien es la chica que les esta acompañando.

-¡Kirino-sempai! ¡Shindou-sempai! -gritó Tenma- ¿Quién es esa chica?

-¿Yo? -Jiyu, ahora mismo se sentía una intrusa-

-Ella es Jiyu Ame, es una amiga nuestra. Quiere ver como jugamos nuestro futbol.

-¿Jiyu Ame? -dijo una voz por detrás de los tres jóvenes, raramente nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora-

-Sí

-¡Kuraudo-sama! ¿Cuándo ha llegado? -esta vez habló el entrenador-

-Hace un rato...

Kuraudo se ha ido de la misma manera que ha venido, sin decir nada.

-¿A qué a venido eso? -preguntó la peli morada-

Vió que todos estaban temblando, incluso el entrenador. La primera cosa que le ha pasado por la mente de Jiyu fue:

-¿Enserio da tanto miedo?

* * *

Al cabo del final del entrenamiento, conoció a todos los del equipo. Miraba, junto a las managers, el entrenamiento desde el banquillo. Se hizo muy buena amiga de Miyu y, de alguna forma u otra, se eneró de que le ha echado un ojito a Tenma.

Aunque acabasen de conocerse, Jiyu quería hacer algo por sus dos nuevos amigos.

Al acabar el entrenamiento todos se fueron al parque para conocerse mejor, aunque parezca mentira, también vino Tsurugi.

Jiyu se enteró de que Jiyu es la prima de Tsurugi, así que pensó que, a lo mejor, le ayudaría con el plan de juntar a su prima con Tenma. Otra cosa rara de ese día era que Tsurugi aceptó la propuesta.

* * *

**Espero que haya merecido la espera.**

**He dejado el capítulo aquí porque se me hacía largo.**

**Agradecería mucho si me dejáseis un review.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
